Pétalos de Whisky
by Sakura Shark
Summary: Flores pequeñas, que florecen durante el despiadado invierno y perseveran hasta el final de primavera. Flores que simbolizan el valor de enfrentar inclemencias. Valor del que carece, que siempre admiró de quien partió dejándolo atrás.


**Pétalos de Whisky**

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Todos los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a Kafka Asagiri, Sango Harukawa, la editorial Kadokawa Shoten y el estudio BONES.

Imagen: **umeboshi_Lv1** ( _twitter_ )

* * *

Hizo girar el vaso. El hielo rebotó tintineante en el grueso cristal, inundando con el sonido líquido y solido la soledad del bar. Fuera, el mediodía se extendía por las calles, horario apócrifo para quienes frecuentan el consuelo del alcohol, que prefieren iniciar su perdición en los tonos malva y naranjas del atardecer, profundizando en su pena hasta bien entrada la madrugada y su oscuridad.

El común optaba por la aceptación social que relega a la noche la ebriedad, viviendo el desconsuelo de día. El común, no él, no ese día en que, como otros —y multiplicado—, al azar, despertaba resintiendo la carga de la vida. Los días le aplastaban el alma, haciendo del despertar una maldición y de las horas la tortura dulce de la monotonía.

Sosteniendo el whisky a la altura de los ojos, el ámbar del Black Label reflejó la tristeza de un hombre incapaz de continuar viviendo y que, sin embargo, seguía haciéndolo. En la garganta se le atoró el arrepentimiento. El dolor le aró por debajo de los pómulos empujando un ardor al borde de los parpados, que se esfumó en el vacío de su garganta, en un tragar de saliva agudo cayendo en su estómago, revolviendo el duelo de los últimos cuatro años.

De una inspiración llenó las fosas nasales con el carácter recio del whisky. Dio un sorbo. La madera y la vainilla sometieron sus pupilas, y el abrazador calor —crudo— del alcohol, se vertió rasguñando la carne de su garganta.

Aguantó el resquemor y la tos.

Hacia un año que no bebía, que ni el vidrio, ni el hielo, ni el whisky en conjunto, se colaban por sus labios hasta su lengua, irritando su garganta y quemándole las entrañas. Hacía cuatro años que no bebía más que en esa fecha, ritual sagrado empapando penas en tragos impregnados de la intensa frescura perene de un ramillete de noble alyssum. Los cuatro pétalos redondeados de cada florecilla, abiertos de par en par, mostraban retadoras el amarillo radiante de sus pistilos.

Flores pequeñas, que florecen durante el despiadado invierno y perseveran hasta el final de primavera.

Flores que simbolizan el valor de enfrentar inclemencias.

Valor del que carece, que siempre admiró de quien partió dejándolo atrás.

Valor para vivir firme a sus convicciones y morir por ellas.

El alyssum le devolvía la mirada en su sitio, a un costado del cenicero empleado como portavasos para mantener la temperatura del whisky.

Una imagen surgió en su mente, la de aquella foto.

En esa toma Odasaku se hallaba al centro, a su derecha, donde el soplo de aire proveniente de las escaleras, que conducían al bar inserto en la profundidad de una callejuela, saltaba a Ango, y arrastraba la fragancia del mafioso de reputación inverosímil a sus fosas nasales. Aroma protector y amable, a frutas y especias que evocaban un picnic a la sombra de un árbol.

Olía a memorias de las que él carecía, escenarios que nunca vivió, atado desde joven a los sitios más oscuros del mundo, a la desesperación y la desesperanza que le consumían la esencia de la sonrisa, encajando en su cara una cascara vacía. Farsa y mascara que desviaba sensaciones.

Motitas de luz componían el aura de Odasaku. Motas que le picaban la vista acostumbrada a la carencia de guía, al rojo y el negro, a los matices grises de lo que subyace a la norma, donde moran los rechazados, la podredumbre de la sociedad y a donde va a parar la escoria en busca de refugio en el cual ser o al cual perecer.

A ese hombre lo componían esperanzas provenientes de la superficie, respiro de amabilidad que nadie conservaba en el fango de la mafia. Era un dedo en el gatillo y otro entre el percutor y el martillo, evitando el impacto que detonara la pólvora y expulsara la bala. Inamovible en sus creencias, desinteresado en ascender en los escalafones del infierno, leal y resuelto. Características dignas de un héroe, adjetivos que en la mafia se transformaron en impedimentos y excusas para reírse a sus espaldas.

" _Si Odasaku hubiera vivido en la luz y no en la oscuridad…_ " pensaba, la cabeza agachada y el barman sirviéndole más whisky en el vaso.

Relegado de vuelta al fondo del local, acomodando y limpiando, absorto en sus deberes, el barman ignoró el sufrimiento del cliente que, como tantos, acudía su local en un escape de la realidad que resultaba más una inmersión directa en lo hondo de su sufrimiento. Chapuzón helado.

" _Si hubiera vivido en la luz y no en la oscuridad"_ , se repetía.

Hubiera, tiempo compuesto, el condicional de quienes añoran lo que no fue, lo que no es y no será. La conjugación verbal predilecta de Dazai en ese día. Pasado que habría cambiado el rumbo de su dolor, de su pena, de la sangre que corrió por entre sus dedos ese atardecer.

Si Oda Sakunosuke hubiera residido en la luz, probablemente habría vivido muchos años más y hallando un trabajo en servicios sociales. Un contraste a su vida en las tinieblas. Era el tipo de personas que se encarga de resolver los problemas del resto, de velar por el otro, no como un médico, sino como algo cercano y empático, de acción directa. Quizás habría terminado trabajando en un orfanato, rodeado de niños a quienes transmitir la esperanza que nació tarde en las sombras. Él se habría encargado de encontrarles hogares, de enseñarles a tener el derecho a escribir sobre personas, a ser buenos hijos, buenos hermanos, buenos vecinos, buenos alumnos. En esa ficción anhelada, él, Dazai, hubiera sido uno de esos chiquillos.

De esa manera se habrían conocido. Aquel Odasaku de luz habría visto de inmediato la oscuridad que lo consumía, la sangre de la infancia derramada e inundándole la vista, solidificada en sus pupilas, ennegreciendo el mundo. Estaba seguro de que, con un toque de sus dedos en la cabeza, en cualquier momento, fuera que lo hubiera hallado cuando niño, en su adolescencia o en su madurez; ese Odasaku habría despejado no sólo sus ojos, sino su corazón y alma, de cualquier nube.

Sí, así hubiera sido.

 _Así tendría que haber sido_ , subrayó.

En la realidad alterna e hipotética que bosquejaba, ni el horror que lo lanzó a las calles ni la soledad de ser un rechazado, habría rivalizado con el hombre que, en la realidad verdadera y proveniente del abismo en que moran los demonios, abrió una brecha en el cielo encapotado de su interior.

El reflejo en el cristal y el alcohol desenmascararon al agente y exmafioso, mostrando al niño que lloraba, pedía y rogaba por una mano amiga que lo ayudara a hallar una razón para vivir. Aplastándolo los monstruos que surgieron en su niñez y que seguían creciendo.

Hipaba.

Los ojos le escocían.

Lágrimas brotaban tirando de sus fuerzas, sacando a flote el dolor.

El rostro hundido en los brazos y el mareo del whisky ofrecían un salvavidas engañoso. Sufriría como cada año, y como cada año olvidaría, al despertar en su cama, en algún motel barato o tirado en la calle, que penó hasta la inconsciencia.

Olvidaría el pasado inmediato, no el tormento estático.

—Odasaku —gimoteó enderezándose.

Apuró el trago.

El barman sirvió.

Torciendo el alcohol la precisión de sus movimientos, al tomar el vaso empujó el ramillete de alyssum. Las florecillas rodaron por la madera y fueron a dar al suelo.

Bajó del banco.

Al inclinarse perdió el equilibrio.

Cayó de rodillas.

Maldijo.

Alcanzó el ramillete.

La postura despertó un recuerdo. Destello nítido que lo paralizó, los ojos abiertos de par en par y el corazón en pausa. El peso de Odasaku en su regazo, el calor de la sangre, el frío helándole el pecho ante la certeza de la muerte, de lo definitivo y permanente.

"Adiós" con cientos de pendientes en su entorno, palabras y deseos estancados en la eternidad, irresolutos, carentes de un "hasta luego". El dolor profundo y lacerante que drenó de significado la complejidad del entramado en las guerras, en la política, en las luchas de poder, en cualquier asunto; debelando lo verdaderamente importante, que parece insignificante y pueril.

De cara a la pérdida de la calidez de la compañía, la parquedad del dinero, la finitud de los lujos, la frialdad del poder y la opaques del orgullo; deslucían.

Cerró el puño destruyendo la belleza de los alyssum. La lluvia de pétalos, hojas y tallos desmontó las frágiles piezas del corazón que ocultaba tras las sonrisas y las tretas, y las hizo trizas.

Añoraba el pasado que no fue y no sería, ese en que lo cobijaba el cariño de una familia y el reconocimiento de valer una pizca de sal, y no por sus artimañas, sino por ser simplemente él.

El niño en su interior lloraba, pidiendo un héroe, un alguien que le tendiera una luz de nuevo y que no se fuera. No, no pedía a cualquiera, quería a Oda, lo quería de vuelta en su vida, lo detestaba por haberse ido, lo odiaba por anteponer a los demás a la opción de permanecer a su lado. No lo eligió, nadie lo hacía, nadie lo elegía como él ansiaba.

Lo veían como aliado, amante, estratega, tutor, arma, como lo que fuera menos como quería: familia.

Se levantó. Pagó sacando el dinero de su bolsillo sin detenerse a contar los billetes y se marchó, regando los restos del alyssum prensados en su puño.

La tarde le lastimó los ojos.

Trastabillando avanzó por las calles, ignorando los cuchicheos a sus espaldas y las figuras que se apartaban asqueadas y molestas.

Si tan sólo le hubieran advertido lo que iba a pasar… si tan sólo… quizás incluso habría sido más amable con Akutagawa. El pobre chico pagó los platos rotos de un chiquillo envestido de líder que lo envidiaba, no por tener, sino por ser y lo que daba: un hermano mayor dispuesto a proteger a su hermana.

Una conexión que, en la mafia, compuesta de desadaptados y despreciados, pocos poseían a su favor. Un algo que deseó con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que rezó a los dioses orientales y occidentales con fervor ingenuo durante sus pre-adolescencia, después de ver morir a su madre y hermanos a manos de su padre, y luego de que aquel penoso ser —medio loco por el alcohol, medio cuerdo por la crudeza de una sociedad que consume a los de abajo alimentando los abultados vientres de los de arriba—, intentara matarlo estrujando su cuello. El doctor del bajo mundo que pasaba de casualidad por ahí, lo alejó de su salvación (la muerte).

En una banca del parque se sentó, no lo suficiente borracho para dormir y olvidarse de la miseria, tampoco lo suficiente sobrio para continuar. Y ahí se quedaría hasta la llegada de la noche, de la medianoche, de la madrugada y de la mañana; hasta que la niebla del luto se despejara y lo obligara a prolongar su vagar.

Detestaba vivir y carecía del valor para morir.

Intermedio. Frustrante ángulo en la disyuntiva que exigía la presencia de la valentía, destilada de los pétalos pulverizados de alyssum o estrujada del insuficiente whisky, que lo impulsara a decidir. Vivir o morir. Sufrir pretendiendo cumplir la promesa a Oda de ser "buena persona"; o rendirse y olvidar. Cobarde que no puede terminar de huir ni comenzar a avanzar.

Un niño abandonado y temeroso.

Perder a Oda significó perder el único brote de calidez en el yermo paraje de sus días, quedar suspendido en un eterno interludio.

Perderlo fue perder a lo único que está por encima de todo, una persona que consideró familia, salvador, guía.

Al morir Oda, perdió a su hermano mayor y el cielo se volvió a nublar.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Este One Shot es un regalo para una gran amiga, quien también ha sido mi beta, y que me dio carta blanca para la temática de este, de ahí que esta vez decidiera inclinarme por la ausencia de romance de pareja, con el único duo de BSD que me cuesta shippear.

Me explico. En la vida real comparto un fuerte vinculo con mi hermana menor, por lo que para mí no hay mayor amor que el de la familia, en particular entre hermanos. Y con un personaje como Dazai, tras verlo sufrir tanto por Oda, y leer que en la vida real lo consideró un hermano, no me queda más que adorar su relación justo así.

No me desagrada su shipp (como verán en los drabbles que he escrito de ellos), pero para mí su vínculo es mucho más fuerte que el amor de pareja, mucho más noble. Considerando a Oda un hermano, y no un interés romántico, siento —de forma muy personal— más genuino el sufrimiento de Dazai. Es en ese contexto, anhelante del cariño de Oda como familia dado su pasado, entiendo el grado de su pena, pues poniéndome en sus zapatos, si algo pasara con mi bebé (mi hermana), yo no podría recuperarme jamás. Puedo perder a quien sea, pero no a ella. A ella nunca.

Dicho eso, agradezco que compartieran conmigo estos párrafos y espero hayan sido de su agrado. Y a ti, **Yoshy** , ojalá esto te guste y valga para que perdones mi tardanza.


End file.
